Of Course Its George
by Ronsmyfave1
Summary: FEMMESLASH Ron is curious as to who Hermione is spending time with. RW, HermioneGinny.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few months now since Hermione had broken off the relationship, but Ron still felt that he loved her and he knew that wouldnt change. She was his first time and although he enjoyed her, he knew this wasnt right for her, he often wondered the case of it. The fighting never ended and after a while they avoided each other and weeks later theyd ended their romance, if Ron could ever call it that.

Lately he had noticed something different in Hermione, her colour had regained in her cheeks and shed lived more happily. He was curious as to what was having such an effect on her. Hermione had never had this glow in her features when they were together.

Ron had been waiting for her to confide in him of her latest relationship but never divulged in any news. Harry had also been curious in what his best friend had been doing out on dates with the _'special person_'; Hermione had been cautious to call her secret acquaintance.

A few months passed and still no revelation from their best friend upon questioning Hermione was reduced to being anxious saying herself and the said person werent ready to be public about their _'affair'_.

Ron had also been suspicious lately of his broomstick which had gone missing, his firebolt was his prized possession. It added fuel to the fire, being angry over Hermiones seemingly untrusting attitude. However he managed to keep his temper in check, for whenever his best friend was asked about her secrecy, Hermione was most unnerved, saying. "No ones ready for this yet."

Ron and Harry began noticing owls been sent by Hermione when she was at work. Theyd always come back within two hours with a reply. He was now watching, both him and Harry had become increasingly curious waiting for her to slip up, waiting for an opportune time to sneak in to her office and peruse through the letters sent by the person.

From Harrys office, they sat sometimes. Waiting for her to go, leaving her office vacant. Theyd been on lunch for an hour eating and sipping their pumpkin juice at the Ministry. Harry had kept his eye on Hermione, sitting all alone during his conversation about the Chudley Canons with Ron. Glancing over that one last time, to his surprise she was no longer there. Getting a clearer view from standing.

They rushed over, they searched her drawers quickly finding no clues there, then proceeded to rifle through her briefcase, eventually finding what they sought.

_Hermione, _

_I know we need to tell people of our relationship but could we just leave it for a while longer. Our families wont be pleased with what weve been doing together and I dont want to end this. What we have is perfect, I love you._

_G. Weasley._

Ron was bewildered at Georges actions, keeping this from him and from their family. George knew that Hermione had a relationship with Ron, not asking his approval, was insensitive.

Harry advised Ron not to say anything to Hermione and give her one last chance to confess what she has been doing these past few months. Ron came home to the Burrow late in the afternoon, confused and annoyed. To let out his anger he decided to get his broom and go for a fly.

'Surprise, surprise. Its not here.' Ron thought. He slammed the door shut and headed back inside.

"Mum! Wheres my broom?" Ron stormed in to the house, leaving the front door swinging in his wake.

"Theres no need to yell, dear," Molly said, entering from the back door. "Im right here."

"Do you know where my broom is?"

"Yes, Ginny took it, love," Molly smiled, proudly. "Your little sister and Neville are becoming quite the pair, will Hermione be joining us for dinner tonight?"

"No, she said she was going out again," Ron answered, grimacing at Nevilles nerve of asking his little sister out.

"Shes been spending alot of time with someone else, hasnt she?" Molly stopped in front of her son, he gave her a slight nod.

"Yes, mum, but she wont tell us whats going on," Ron replied, she put her arm around his shoulders squeezing him gently.

"Maybe she feels like you havent gotten over her entirely," Mrs. Weasley advised.

"But she knows Ive figured that shes with someone else and she said that she is with someone, she just wont tell us his name," Ron said.

"Well time can only tell as to why shes being secretive, shell tell us in her own time," Molly patted him on his shoulder. "Now, how about some pumpkin pie, love? Its freshly made."

"Sure mum, thanks."

Ron sat at the dining table, eagerly awaiting his mothers desert. His mind still fixed on Hermione and George. He quickly finished his desert, thinking of his next move. He apparated to the front of Fred and Georges store. Watching Fred, George his little sister and his Hermione. He was annoyed his brother and his best friend hadnt asked what hed felt about them dating, he felt more than upset that they had gone out of their way to hide it from him.

He watched her standing in the store, laughing with him. He hugged her and he placed a kiss on her cheek. That was the last straw. His fists clenched and ran inside.

"How dare you!" Ron shouted, colliding with George knocking him to the ground, then hitting him. "How could you not ask me? How could you hide this from us?"

"Ron stop it!" Hermione yelled, trying to pull him away from George.

"Hide what?" George asked, blocking Rons fist from making contact with his face.

"Ron, geroff him!" Fred pulled his younger brother up. "What happened?"

"Hes dating Hermione, the git didnt tell us a thing," Ron said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"He is not," Ginny spat at Ron, "What makes you think its him?"

"I saw letters from a _'G. Weasley', _who else could be?" Ron said, as he looked at Ginny, he began to question George again and left Ginny and Hermione to giggle.

Ginny smirked at Rons stupidity. "Nobody, Ron, of course its George."


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, its all very amusing that Ron is being vocal about his feelings but Georges nose is bleeding and if you two wont tell him, I will," Fred whispered.

Hermione and Ginny stopped laughing and looked at Fred, they then looked at each other and nodded, agreeing silently that they should tell Ron the truth.

"You know Ive been with Katie for months, everyone should know, we broke up in the middle of Hogsmeade and she wouldnt-," George was interrupted by Hermione.

"Ron Im sorry but your actions, _just now _was the reason I didnt tell you," Hermione paused. "Im not sure how everyone would react to my news, our news, Its not George Im seeing Ron, its Ginny."

Rons complexion changed to a harsh pink, he looked at his brothers then to Hermione and Ginny. He walked out knocking his little sister over in the process, Hermione helped her up. The new couple unhappily stood quiet before George broke the silence.

"Well, I think it went better than expected," he held a tissue to his nose, wincing at the jabbing pain his brother had left there.

"He still had no right to punch you," Fred said. "And act like that about Hermione and our little sister, if anything he should be proud to have her be more of a part of this family, even if he wasnt the one that brought her into it."

"Thank you Fred, but we are dealing with Ron here," Hermione replied, she sat at the counter and put her face in her hands. The sudden realization that their announcement wouldnt be pleasant to everyone struck her, she felt especially worried about her own parents were going to handle their news.

She could always remember her mother and father saying she would make a nice wife to a loving husband one day, and Ginny, she had always seemed to take a liking to Harry. In her own words, Ginny would just say that 'he took to long' and the fact that it upset Hermione to see her friend like that, she took it in to her own hands, what was just a comforting kiss on the cheek, became more than that. They became too close and before they realized, they had fallen for each other.

"Youre worried about how our parents are going to react, arent you now?" Ginny put an arm around her for comfort.

"Yes, I can see this isnt going to go well," Hermione frowned.

"Dont worry, Im sure itll all die down in a few weeks," Ginny assured her, taking a hold of Hermiones hand.

"Hermiones right though, Ginny, our parents werent expecting this," George advised, "If the worst does happen, you can always lease the flat out, as long as you pay half the rent of course, we dont use it any more, weve got our house so the upstairs will be free for you to use if you want it."

"Thank you, George," Ginny stood on her toes to hug her brother.

"I think you should prepare yourself for the worse," Fred said.

Ginny and Hermione reluctantly went home for the night, dreading what was to come the next day. Ginny couldnt sleep, her thoughts remained on Hermione. She felt as if she were betraying them by keeping her relationship from them, even though she had told Hermione to keep it a secret, Ginny did in wish it were out in the open and have all the people in the family accept it and be happy for them. Regardless of the whether the fact being the other person in the relationship was a woman.

---------

Hermione heard her parents early that next morning, it was now five-thirty a.m., she could imagaine them; sitting at their breakfast table enjoying their cereal, with a side of toast and their freshly sqeezed orange juice in front of them. She worried how this news would wreck their perfect day, but she knew she had to tell them. She walked downstairs slowly, seeing them sat at the table just as she pictured, she tried to casually stroll through the kitchen, relaxing the amount of tension in her shoulders. Both of her parents looked up at her with loving eyes to greet her.

"Hermione, dear, its lovely that you could join us for breakfast, this is something we havent done in a long time," her father sat up as she joined the table. He offered her some toast, she sat opposite them shaking her head at the offering.

"Are you alright, darling?" Mrs. Granger asked. "You do look pale."

"Im fine," Hermione blurted out, quickly. Both of her parents stared back, curiously. "What could possibly be wrong, Ive only just joined you for breakfast."

"Well alright, dear, like your mother said 'you do look pale', maybe you should lie down for a bit longer," Mr. Granger told her.

Hermione stood and went back to the entrance of the kitchen. "No, in fact I have to tell you somenthing, you see what happened is... Im in love with someone."

"Ah! Thats marvellous, love!," Mr. Granger shouted, a broad smile crossed his features and he clapped his hands together. "So, dont tell me, its one of those Weasley boys isnt it?...Ronald, I believe, thats who your closest too, isnt it?"

"No, Im sorry but its not Ronald," Hermione managed to say, a sudden sick feeling in her stomach grew and she cringed at the feeling

"Its not one of those Weasley twins, is it? Im sure they are dear boys but I dont think I could handle them here alot," Mrs. Granger chuckled, with a slight worried tone in her voice.

"No, its definitely not one of them," Hermione licked her dry lips. She replied, quietly, "Its Ginny."

She exhaled, deeply, noting the smiles disappearing from their faces. "Im sorry, but I..." she ran from the room, covering her mouth before she got to the bathroom.

--------

Ginny had already told her parents of her feelings, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had left her downstairs at the dining table. Molly sat on her bed, Arthur sat in the rocking chair by across from her. Each of them dwelling in their own thoughts of the news their daughter had only just informed them of.

"Maybe its a phase..," Molly finally said. Shaking her head, her daughters words still ran through her mind "I never thought that...surely she cant be serious."

"Im assuming that she is, I understand why Ron didnt come home last night," Arthur answered. "I can understand that youre speechless, Molly, I always expected it be a wizard that she settles down with."

"I always thought that Harry be the one she settles for, they were so well suited those two," Molly replied, her face had creased in concern. "I never, ever thought that she would lead such an alternative lifestyle."

"Neither did I, what if this is just a phase? Maybe if she live somewhere else until it ends then she can move back in here," Arthur shrugged, looking up at his wife.

"As much as I would agree, I doubt that it could work, you know Ginny once she sets her mind on something she sticks to her decisions," Molly paused, I suppose were just going to have to accept it."

"But I think we should lay out a few ground rules, dont you agree Mollywobbles?"

"Definitely, dear," her cheeks blushed at his last words of endearment. He stood from his chair and placed a kiss on her forehead.

He pulled his wife up by the hand and led her down to the dining table, where George was sitting with his little sister. Ginny turned to see her parents coming down the stairs, she got out of her seat and waited to hear what they had to say.


End file.
